Well Kept Secret
by Brook18
Summary: When Owen overheards Amelia describing herself as a 'kind of a whore' he's determined to find out what secret she's been hiding...


"This is Addison Forbes Montgomery" A voice on the other end of the line says, and Amelia Shepherd feels the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile.

"Addie, it's so great to hear your voice!" She says, "How are things in L.A.?".

There's an audible gasp first before Addison replies. "Amelia? Oh my god, it's been so long. I've missed you!". The two best friends haven't talked in ages, and in all honesty Addison wonders why her honorary younger sister is calling her now. "Is everything okay?".

Amelia laughs. "Yes, everything is great. Amazing actually. Which is why I'm calling". She hesitates for a moment before she exclaims the news. "I'm engaged!".

"That's fantastic! Congratulations! Wow". Addison sounds every bit as surprised as Amelia still feels.

"I know right, tell me about it. I can't quite yet believe it myself either" Amelia says, and it's true. Owen hunt proposed a week ago now and still she has to pinch herself every now and then to convince herself she isn't dreaming.

A minute goes by before Addison speaks again, and when she does it's as if she's choosing her words carefully. "It's not that I can't believe it, it's just that it shows just how much you've grown these past few years. I mean we used to call you hurricane Amelia for a reason, you were always sort of..."

"Wild?" Amelia interjects with a grin on her face, "Kind of a whore?".

At that precise moment she feels someone kiss her neck, alerting her that Owen's home. She'll never understand how he can sneak up on her like that.

Addison laughs at her comment. "In a way yes, but now you've settled down. I'm really proud of you. I love you Amelia".

"I love you too Addie. I gotta go, Owen just got home, but we'll stay in touch okay? I've missed you".

After they've said their goodbyes Amelia hangs up the phone and turns her attention towards Owen. "Hi".

He's still standing behind the spot where she's sitting on the couch and he bends down to capture her lips. When he pulls away he looks at her and does his best to pretend that he's serious, as he says "Did I just hear you compare my soon to be wife to a prostitute? Cause if so we're going to have to have a conversation about that".

Amelia raises her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I did. Because she kinda was one at a certain point in her life".

Owen walks around the couch to the other side and sits down next to her. "Hmm, really? How come I don't know that?". Right now he's not sure if he should be jealous or turned on. Or both.

She scoots over so that her knees are now touch his legs and leans in to nibble his ear. "I guess there's a side of me you haven't seen yet".

Now he's definitely turned on. His ears are his weak spot and she knows it, she's deliberately playing him. But two can play that game and he's not going to surrender that easily.

"You know, keeping in mind our pending nuptials, it might be better if you tell me a little bit more about that. We don't wanna run into any surprises when we're already married".

Amelia smiles at his reference. "And you're not really good with surprises, I remember" She whispers in his ear. "But maybe it's best if I just… Show you instead". And she kisses him. Starting at his collarbone and working her way up to his mouth at a torturous pace.

When she finally reaches his lips she moves over and straddles his waist, effectively trapping him beneath her. In reality he could easily overpower her and throw her off, but he knows she likes to be in control, and he loves to let her.

If he wasn't turned on before he sure is now and his jeans are tightly stretched over his erection. Fuck. She's so gorgeous.

But she's a bit of a tease as well and she knows just how to push all his buttons. They're still making out passionately and his hands have found their way into her hair, like they always do, because he loves the feel of her dark locks intertwined with his fingers.

Her hand are on his chest but she slowly moves them down until she reaches the bulge in his jeans, and a split second after making contact she bring them up again, eliciting a hungry moan from Owen's lips.

The next moment he pulls up her t-shirt and they have to break apart so he can pull it over her head. He makes a move to unhook her bra but before he can get to it she hops off his lap and starts walking away from him.

She reaches behind her back as she makes her way to their bedroom, unclasping her bra strap, and then she looks back at him. "Aren't you coming".

It's a move she's used so often in the past, yet never before on him, and like always it seems to work perfectly.

Owen is completely dumbstruck by how incredibly sexy she looks and it takes him a moment to realise that wait, she's expecting him to follow and why the hell is he still sitting here when that goddess is waiting for him in their bedroom.

By the time that he catches up with her Amelia is sitting on the edge of their bed completely naked and he takes a second to really appreciate the sight of her.

Then he rushes to take his t-shirt off. At the same time she unbuckles his belt, unzips his jeans and slides it down, taking his boxers with it and finally freeing his erection. She has to restrain herself from immediately reaching out and pleasing him. She needs to let him work for it first, she'll get her chance later.

Instead Amelia moves further up on the bed, lying down and resting her head on a pillow. He follows her and lies down on top of her, careful not to crush her in the process.

They kiss again and it heats up quickly. Owen's hands are roaming every inch off her body, like her's trying to map out every last edge and curve and dimple. She revels in the feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin. It's all she needs to let go of her fortitude because she so desperately wants more of him.

She's never been shy about sex and she's not about to start now, so without hesitation she grabs his penis, moving one of her delicate hands up and down. He buckles into her in response and buries his head into the crook of her neck.

The next moment though he pulls away, out of her reach, and starts slowly moving down her body, leaving sloppy kisses behind wherever he goes. He pauses his descent when he reaches her breast and he takes his time sucking and nibbling her nipple, making her back arch.

When he starts on his way down again his hands join in and feel their way across her ribs, her waist and her hips. His calloused fingers make her skin feel like it's on fire, and when they reach the inside of her thighs she shivers with anticipation.

Owen is just as much a tease as she is though, and more importantly, he wants to give her a taste of her own medicine, so he continues trailing kisses everywhere, but staying clear of her pussy. Only after she whines his name does he lick the length of her wet folds.

He eats her out with great pleasure. His tongue leaps up all her juices and dips inside of her. He twirls it around her clit and then he carefully pushes in two fingers, while still sucking on her clit with his mouth .The penetration has her gasping from pleasure and he moves his fingers in and out of her, constantly changing the pace.

Amelia can care less that she was supposed to be the one in control. He makes her feel better than ever before.

"Owen" She all but begs, and he pauses his movements while he looks up, "don't stop. I need more". The fact that she's pleading tells him just how badly she actually needs it, and that he's now completely in control. "You're gonna have to be more specific" He says.

The look on her face makes it clear that she knows exactly what he's doing, but that doesn't change the fact that she wants him desperately. "I need you".

He grins up at her mischieviously. "Need me to what?" He asks. He's going to make her say it. And she knows she's going to comply, because how can she not? "Fuck me, please".

At her request moves to kiss her, while he carefully aligns his erection at her opening. As their eyes meet he slowly pushes into her, giving her time to adjust to his size before he starts moving. He may joke about wanting to control her, but in reality he is as gentle with her as can be.

They start moving together and the smell of sex fills the air. Amelia folds her legs around his waist and meets every trust. He slides a hand onto her back and forces her to arch it, so that he can hit all the right spots inside her. It causes her to elicit a symphony of moans and that alone is nearly enough to send him over the edge.

She's close to and he can see the ecstasy starting to build up in her eyes. He knows exactly what he needs to do to make her come and with his free hand he rubs her clit.

That's all it takes to send her over the edge, and he can feel her walls contract around his erection. It's enough to make him reach his high too and they ride it out together.

When he comes down again he rolls off of her and, using the hand that's still on her back, he pulls her with him, so that she's lying pressed up against his side, with her head on his shoulder and their legs tangled together.

After her breathing has calmed down Amelia lifts up her head and looks Owen in the eye. "So" She says with a smirk on her face, "Is that prove enough for you?".

He laughs. "You're skilled, I'll give you that much. But however bad you might want me to, I'm not going to say you're a whore. Because this" He says, "Was a million times better than meaningless sex. Because I love you Amelia". He kisses her forehead.

"You're just saying that because I just gave you an orgasm" She jokes. But he shakes his head in mock seriousness. "I'm afraid not. You're stuck with me now".

She smiles and kisses him. "I can live with that, because I love you too".

 **AN; What can I say, whenever I get a new OTP things happen in my head. Hope you like it! Xx**


End file.
